


Journeys End

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Destiel Promptober, Episode: s14e18 Absence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam and Dean return to their time; while Castiel tries to save Jack. All journeys end. Or do they?This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Coat and Creatures





	Journeys End

Dean, Castiel, and Sam watched glumly as Rowena started to mix the spell for the rift. They had found an abandoned warehouse and decided it was a good location to cast the spell. They had secured the entrances and gathered in the center of the empty room. Rowena worked quietly and efficiently, reading from her spellbook. Dog stood next to Castiel, leaning against his leg with an occasional reassuring nudge.

Rowena looked up, "Are you ready?"

Dean said, "Not really."

Castiel pulled out his angel blade. "I'm not sure what we'll find on the other side of the rift. So be alert."

Sam obligingly pulled out a gun and his demon knife. Dean pulled out his gun and picked up the bag of equipment by his feet.

Rowena poured Gabriel's grace into the bowl. An orange rift appeared in front of them, crackling with energy and power. Castiel said, "Sam, you and Rowena first." Sam nodded and dived through the rift and disappeared. Rowena followed him closely with Dog at her heels. Castiel grabbed Dean and gave him a rough kiss before releasing him. He growled hoarsely, "Dean, I love you."

Dean mumbled, "I know," before disappearing into the rift. Castiel gave one long last look around him before entering. 

On the other side, Rowena was holding up a glowing gem to light the area. It was dark, unnaturally so. Glowing red eyes circled them from dark, gnarled bushes. Dog started to growl and the creatures growled back.

Rowena said, "The evil that Chuck unleashed on the world is still here. All the creatures and beasties that go bump in the night are all around us. Lots of lost souls."

"Let's send the boys home," Castiel said without emotion as he gestured at the Winchesters.

"Wait," Dean argued.

The growls of the creatures got closer and it grew into a cacophony of howls. Castiel yelled above the noise, "We don't have time, Dean. I'm sorry."

Castiel touched Dean's and Sam's foreheads, and they collapsed to the ground. Rowena threw the sachet between them and the boys disappeared. Castiel closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He said mournfully, "They won't remember anything."

Rowena said calmly, "Our turn. The day that Mary died?"

Castiel nodded. Rowena cast the spell, throwing the second sachet down. After a bright light, she, Castiel, and Dog appeared outside of the cabin in which Mary was killed. Castiel ran into the cabin to find Jack killing Nick. Nick shrieked in agony. Castiel yelled, "Jack, stop. Lucifer is gone."

Jack stopped and looked at Castiel in confusion. Nick still writhed on the ground as Mary watched on in horror. Castiel stepped forward and stabbed Nick in the chest killing him. As he pulled out the angel blade, he looked at Mary with a grim look. "Mary, could you please step out with Rowena." After Mary left, Castiel told Jack, "We need to go heal Sam Now."

With a rustle of wings, the two appeared next to where Sam was lying on the ground. Blood poured out of his temple and his eyes were unfocused. Castiel leaned down and touched his fingers to Sam's forehead. Dean, the older Dean, looked at Castiel and said shakily, "Thank you, Cas. I thought I was going to lose him. "

Castiel staggered as he could feel himself being pulled apart as the temporal paradox he had created started to heal the adjusted timeline. He gasped, "Please take Jack back to the bunker. Rowena is with your mother. She'll help her home. Jack, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you and we'll talk when I get there. But for now, please send me to my truck."

As soon as Jack sent him away, Castiel felt himself snap. The world then went black.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Castiel woke up confused. He was on his way back to the bunker when he had a headache. Talking to Anael hadn't panned out. He was going to have to go home and tell Dean and Sam the truth about Jack. When the headache suddenly hit, he had stopped by the side of the road.

His phone rang and he saw Dean's name on the caller ID. "Dean?"

"Where the hell are you, man? We got Jack back home and Mom and Rowena arrived a little bit ago. When are you getting here?"

"Are you all right?"

"We're fine. Sam's friggin' great after you healed his head wound. Now get your feathery ass home."

"What?" Castiel asked confused. He had no clue what Dean was talking about. 

"Seriously, are you ok, Cas? You sound a little stoned or something."

Castiel looked down at himself. Something felt off but he wasn't sure what. He heard a whining noise outside of the truck. He looked out and a dog sat by the roadside looking up at him expectantly. Castiel focused on the call. "Dean, we have a problem. Jack burnt off more of his soul than we thought. I tried to get help, but I failed. Please keep an eye on him and we'll figure out what to do to fix him."

Dean sighed, "We were afraid of this."

"He killed Felix."

"The snake? Why the hell did he do that? What's so important about the snake?"

"He thought he was doing it mercy because it misses its friend, but something is wrong. He didn't feel right. He's not evil, but I felt an absence of good. We need to figure out how to help him."

"And I'm hearing this just now why?" Dean asked.

"Because I screwed up and tried to fix it myself. I tried to talk to God, but he doesn't give a damn."

Dean sighed. "You always tilt at windmills, Cas. But you know what, it's because you want to believe. I get that, and I do believe. But I believe in you, me, and Sam. Most of the time mom, and once in a while Rowena. I'll keep an eye on Jack."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Castiel started the truck. The dog outside started whining again and barked a couple of times. 

A dim memory flickered in Castiel's mind. A dog. A warm weight across his chest. And a puff of breath against his cheek. He opened up the truck door, "Dog, get in here."

The German Shepard jumped onto the truck seat next to him. Castiel looked at him perplexed. "You give me the strangest version of déjà vu. Do we know each other?"

Dog just licked his hand. Castiel headed home to his family.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

2007

Dean and Sam woke up near the stone circle. Sam looked at Dean confused, "Did you hear something, Dean?"

"A whistling for a minute. It's also daylight, dude. I think something knocked us out." Dean stood up and shook himself off. 

Sam clambered up next to him. He noticed some leaves in his coat pocket. As he pulled them out, he noticed a stone with a white rune etched in it was nestled within them. "What's this?"

Dean shrugged, "No clue. Let's get back to the Impala."

When they arrived at the car, they put their weapons in the trunk. The rune Sam found was placed in the trunk with the rest of the gear. It settled down in a tiny crevice of the weapons cache. There it waited.


End file.
